


by the ocean's edge (i am afraid, i am afraid) - Art

by kmary



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Bang Art, Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, Gen, Star Wars Big Bang, star wars big bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmary/pseuds/kmary
Summary: Shmi Skywalker isn't left behind on Tatooine. She is reunited with her son Anakin, comes to know the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and becomes embroiled in a battle which will decide the galaxy's fate.





	by the ocean's edge (i am afraid, i am afraid) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [by the ocean's edge (i am afraid, i am afraid)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525130) by [OccasionallyCreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionallyCreative/pseuds/OccasionallyCreative). 



_"So, surrounded by green, listening to the distant buzz of traffic, she would sit cross-legged on the yellow stone and breathe when the impatience got too much."_

 


End file.
